


Your Voice I Hear

by EwNasty (BogDing)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Praise Kink, Voice Kink, and the praise, but heavily implied, dfhgjsdf, like gd, sense deprivation, shiro just wants to see lance come from just his voice, side note-extensive aftercare and cuddle session not in the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BogDing/pseuds/EwNasty
Summary: He's lost. So completely and utterly lost and alone. Lost in the darkness, tied down to the soft, silky sheets of the bed, mouth open behind the muzzle that had been put on him before."Look at you, so open and pretty for me."





	Your Voice I Hear

He feels so drowsy. Delirious in the darkness. Spread open and exposed, silenced by the black leather wrapped around the lower half of his face, forced to breathe deeply through his nose. His arms twitch barely, the only movement he can really make with how tightly they've been tied to the headboard, his legs spread wide open, exposing his hard cock and clenching hole, on the other side of the bed.

Lance is lost. He's lost. So completely and utterly lost and alone. Lost in the darkness, tied down to the soft, silky sheets of the bed, mouth open behind the muzzle that had been put on him before. The barest sensations are setting him off, leaving him shivering, skin soft and sensitive from what felt like hours of being laid out naked on the bed, no stimulus to prevent him from slipping into his headspace. Everything was starting to feel soft and fuzzy, so relaxing and free.

"Look at you, so open and pretty for me."

The voice seemed to rush over Lance, his abdomen muscles quivering as if they'd been caressed by an actual touch. A muffled whimper forced itself from his throat, a fresh coating of drool slipping from between his lips, making the inside of the muzzle slick. Lance rolled his head lazily in the direction the voice had come from, hearing the barest shift of clothing and feeling a hot wave of arousal course through him.

"You should see yourself like this, my pretty Blue. All spread and lax, waiting for me to do anything I want with you. I could open you wide and fuck you slow," Lance let out a sharp, reedy whine at the thought, body numbly shifting on the sheets beneath him, trying to get any sensation on his skin as the other man talked, voice a deep croon. It felt like someone had draped velvet over Lance's skin, sliding the cloth softly down his body to leave him shaking at the sensations.

"Hmmm, you'd like that, wouldn't you? Or maybe I should take you roughly? Turn you over to your belly and take you like a bitch, hold you down and keep you still so I can fuck you long and deep and hard, just the way I know you want me to," He needed it, needed that voice to keep talking, keep praising him, keep telling him how good he looked, how good he'd be to fuck.

A chuckle, breathy and deep, and Lance arched his back the barest bit he could, spread his legs just a little tiny bit further, trying to tempt Shiro out of his chair and into his body, "Would you look at that. So sensitive that you're hard from just my voice, huh, pretty Blue? Such a good boy that you don't even need me to touch you for your cock to be hard and ready for me," Shiro hummed, and Lance heard the slow 'zzzzzzzp' of a zipper going down, all the muscles in his body trembling with excitement, "Hmmm, you look so good like that, my pretty boy. Maybe I could get you to come just to the sound of my voice."

The thought had Lance arching again, a plaintive whimper passing his swollen lips, tongue desperately trying to wipe away the slippery spit from his lips and cheeks behind the muzzle, only succeeding in making him even more of a mess than he already was. What he wouldn't give to have Shiro kneeling over his chest, using his mouth and fucking his throat, slow and steady. Lance wouldn't have to do anything, just keep his mouth and throat open for Shiro to use as he saw fit, be a good toy, a good boy and let Shiro take what he wanted.

Shiro cooed softly and Lance couldn't help but preen, pushing his chest out, nipples hard and aching, cock fully on display as it throbbed, weeping precome on the young man's slim belly, "Such a good boy for me, my Blue. So pretty and soft and sensitive and mine. You're such a good boy, so I know you'd do anything to make me happy, right?"

Lance nodded dazedly, listening intently to the sharp click of a bottle being opened, the slick sounds of lube being spread over what he knew were thick, long fingers. He heard the squelching sounds of those lubed fingers rubbing over something-Shiro's cock, the Cuban man's mind helpfully supplied, sending another wave of arousal to pool dangerously low in his belly, precome dripping practically like a faucet from his dick and god, Lance was so, so gone-in rhythmic motions, slow and steady. 

Lance felt himself getting more worked up, a sharp hot stab of want coursing through him when Shiro let out a low moan. Thoughts reeled dizzyingly in Lance's head and he whimpered again, trying to hard to rub himself of the slick, silky sheets, anything to get some touch on his skin. Shiro was touching himself, working himself up to the sight of Lance, tied down, hard and aching, completely at the other man's mercy. 

"So good for me, my Blue," Shiro cooed, voice hot, tone dripping want and desire, curling the fire in Lance's belly, making it rise into an inferno, "So good for me. I want you to be a good boy, Blue. Be my good, pretty boy and come for me when I tell you." 

Lance nodded sluggishly. He was, was so, so close to falling over the edge. Shiro's voice continued to ring out in Lance's ears, compliments and praise pouring from his mouth as he got himself off to the sight of Lance, the thought making the younger man so, so hot and needy and just aching with want. Lance needed to come, needed Shiro to order him over the precipice of desire and into what felt like the most intense orgasm of his life. 

The slight increase in the pace of Shiro's hand was what let Lance know the other was close, was chasing his own high right to the breaking point. The thought and sounds made Lance hotter, made him want to both curl up and touch himself more, and also open himself wider, inviting Shiro to use him, to come inside him. 

"S-so good for me, Blue. So good, so perfect, so pretty," Shiro panted, the pace of his hand stuttering as he groaned, long and low and Lance whined pleadingly, so close to the edge, he just needed one more small push-

"Come for me, Blue," It was the dark, hungry tone of Shiro's voice that ripped Lance's orgasm out from him. It felt like all the energy from the tip of his nose to those of his toes felt like it was being drained out of him, spurting messily onto his belly, hot and slick, a sharp contrast to the cooler air that had been hitting him for the past few hours. It felt like his come was burning his skin, branding him as Shiro's, a slurred whimper leaving Lance's drool drenched lips, head lolling lazily. He heard Shiro sharp intake of air, a mumbled curse, and a sigh.

Lance fidgeted slightly after a few moments and soon found himself being let down, the rope from around his wrists and ankles being untied, feeling being rubbed into the bruised skin by gentle hands. Shiro removed the blindfold first, and Lance felt a wave of gratitude wash over him when he noticed Shiro had turned down the lights, the room dim so it didn't hurt his adjusting eyes. Finally, the muzzle was removed, the clips from behind being gently unlocked by Shiro's experienced fingers, pulling the muzzle away with a soft squelching sound, setting it aside to be cleaned later. 

Lance gently moved his jaw around, Shiro leaving and coming back with a cloth and warm water, using them to wipe down Lance's wet mouth and then his stained abdomen. Shiro was cooing, complimenting him softly and Lance hummed, smiling dazedly when his boyfriend kissed his forehead sweetly.

Oh yeah, telling Shiro about Lance's voice kink had been the best idea.


End file.
